


You have (1) new love story

by LinksLipsSinkShips



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Epistolary, M/M, Texting, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinksLipsSinkShips/pseuds/LinksLipsSinkShips
Summary: Picking up whereYou Have (1) New Message by its_mike_kapuftyleft off, Rhett and Link figure out how to love each other from one place instead of miles apart. Told (mostly) through text messages.*Please note this is not an approved canon part of YH1NM but instead a spinoff headcanon. It is merely a piece of fanwork inspired by the original creation.*





	1. Log 59 (November)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You have (1) new message.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264870) by [its_mike_kapufty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_mike_kapufty/pseuds/its_mike_kapufty). 



(252): i don’t know what to say.

 

(252): i know I can talk to you  
because you’re right here

 

(252): but we’ve used text so long

 

(252): what if you hate my voice?

 

(919): Rhett

 

(919): I’ve heard your voice

 

(919): The voicemail, remember?

 

(919): God you’re so handsome

 

(919): Pictures really don’t do you justice.

 

(252): you look amazing, blue.

 

(252): i should probably  
say something.

 

(252): i mean, really.  
i should say something.

 

(919): You should.

 

(919): Then again, I guess I could.

 

(919): You’re right.  
After texting for so long,  
saying something is hard.

 

(919): I didn’t expect that.

 

(919): I sort of figured I’d get here and then it would be easy.

 

(252): i’m going to say something.

 

(252): and then you can say something.

 

(252): and then I’ll say something again.

 

(919): That’s usually how conversation works.

 

(252): i’m sorry i didn’t run and  
hug you the second you got here.

 

(252): i still can’t believe you’re  
right in front of me.

 

(919): I’m right in front of you.

 

(252): is this real?

 

(252): are you real?

 

(919): It’s real. I’m real.  
And I really love you.

 

(252): okay. i’m gonna say it. deep breath.

 

(919): Hey, Rhett?

 

(252): yeah?

 

(919): I can see your deep breath.  
You don’t have to type it.

 

(252): oh. right.  
well anyway

 

(252): i’m gonna say it now.

 

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Welcome home.”


	2. Chapter 2

(252): did you hear that?

 

(919): Please tell me that was you.

 

(919): Shit. That wasn’t you?

 

(919): Yeah, I heard it.

 

(252): stay there.

 

(252): i’ve got the gun.

 

(252): thank god you told us  
to keep our cell phones charged   


(252): are you close enough to barbara  
that you can grab her if you need?

 

(919): I don’t know.

 

(919): I don’t think so.

 

(252): you’re still in the cellar?

 

(252): look around.  
tell me what blunt objects   
are within reaching distance.

 

(919): The last jar of pickles.

 

(919): Is that a hockey stick?  
I think it’s a hockey stick.   
It’s sort of across the room but I can get it.

 

(252): oh my god

 

(252): please tell me that you’re safe

 

(919): I’m safe

 

(919): I knocked stuff over when

I was getting the stick.

 

(252): link i can’t hear  
anything now

 

(252): whatever it was went away

 

(252): link

 

(252): why aren’t you  
texting me back

 

(919): You’re not going to like this

 

(252): oh my god. are you okay?

 

(919): I cut myself on some glass

 

(252): link, get out of there!

 

(252): if you’re bleeding  
it can smell you.

 

(919): I’m bleeding.

 

(919): I’m dizzy.

 

(252): was that crash you?

 

(252): link!

 

(252): answer me, please.

 

(252): link, answer the phone.

 

(252): link!

 

(252): if i come down  
there and you’re dead,  
i don’t know what i’ll do.

 

(252): i love you so much.

  
  


(252): i'm using this as a  
log until you wake.

 

(252): i'm assuming you will wake up.

 

(252): you better wake up.

 

(252): i swear to god if you  
don't come back to me, link

 

(252): what am i going to  
do if you don't wake up?

 

(252): why didn't i come down sooner?

 

(252): i know you'll want to  
know what happened.

 

(252): mostly i'm glad you're alive.

 

(252): you better wake up.

 

(252): do you know how  
fucking heavy you are?

 

(252): i carried you so far.

 

(252): i have to go back and  
get the rest of our supplies.

 

(252): but I'm not doing  
that until

 

(252): you know

 

(252): you have to wake up.

 

(252): getting you out of  
there was my priority.

 

(252): you also had the right  
idea to keep a backpack packed.

 

(252): at least we have a few  
things until i get back.

 

(252): that hunter got so  
close to you, blue.

 

(252): he's gonna smell so  
bad when i get back in there.

 

(252): but now he can't hurt you.

 

(252): holy shit. you're awake.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, its_mike_kapufty, for the story that inspired this one, and for the blessing to go ahead with a spinoff fic of it.


End file.
